This study compares Black and White adult offspring from middle class families with parental alcoholism (SADS-L) (ACOA - adult children of alcoholics) and without parental alcoholism (ACONA - adult children of non-alcoholics ) with age, sex, and race similar controls. Findings include a greater frequency of alcoholism in ACOA when compared with ACONA. Males are at higher risk for alcoholism whether ACOA or ACONA. No racial differences are apparent. Sex of alcoholic patient appears not to be predicative for offspring. Negative family history for both first degree and second degree relatives is most closely associated with no alcoholism or other psychiatric disorder in index offspring.